Return of The Master
by Shiny Ho-oh
Summary: Ash returns to a tournament after disappearing. Ash x Harem. I may or may not be remaking this one, but if I do, it'll be better.


Welcome all to my first fanfic! Well, for this account at least. I know that I had quite a few people liked the story on my other account,  
til I deleted it, I may put it back up so you can read it, but that's not the point, I'm supposed to be introducing the story, so stop being an idiot me! I know that if most people are like me, most of the time they skip this part, because all i'm currently doing is wasting yours and my time. Anyway, the summary will explain most of it, but for you stupid people, i'll tell you the jist of it. Ash goes to a tournament after dissipearing, like every normal person, for 5 years, reasons to be explained. It's a harem, because let's be honest, everyone has read or wrote a fanfic about an Ash x Harem. Well, let's get into the fanfiction!1!

IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN.

Arceus was thinking to himself. He was thinking about his chosen one and what happened to him after he lost to Trip in the Unova league. 'He hasn't been himself since then, he just left his friends and dissipeared. It sure made a lot of people worried, even the female legends are worried for him, i've got to try to bring him back.' Arceus was thinking of a way on how to get the old Ash back. 'I got it! I'll contact the head of the pokemon league for him to make a tournament, Ash will be bound to come!' Arceus thought. 'I should have a meeting with my children'.  
He then said, "Come my children, it's time for a meeting!" loud enough to where the other legends would hear. After a little bit of waiting, all the other legends had gathered in the meeting room of the hall of origin.

"What did you bring us all here for father?" Mew asked. "I bring to you all good news! Now, ladies, don't go all screechy about what i'm about to tell you all," The females were confused, but kept listening as Arceus continued. ", the good news I bear is that I have found a solution as to how we should bring Ash back." The females couldn't help, and quietly screeched, while the males had smiles on their faces remembering that name.  
"So, what do you suppose we do father?" Giritina asked, likeing where this was going. "We do this." Just then, a short old man, with a white beard otherwise known as Charles Goodshow.

As Charles realized that he wasn't, wherever he was before this. "Huh? Where am I?" Charles asked, confused. "Do not fear, I teleported you to the Hall of Origin to give you a request, I want you to make a tournament in the name of the pokemon legue and invite Ash Ketchum, we all hope that we can get the old Ash back, mainly the females legends." The females blushed at what Arceus told Charles. "The tournament I can do, but what do you mean with the female legends?" Charles asked, still confused. "Easy, they all have a major crush on my chosen one, Ash." Arceus told Charles.  
"Hmm, it's not everyday you here that every female legend has a crush on one guy." Charles said. "Alright Arceus, I will do what you want." Charles said, not wanting to let him down. "Wonderful, I will now teleport you back to where ever you were." Arceus replied, happy that this was going to work.

Once he was gone, Arceus said, "Now that we have that discussed, this meeting is ajourned." and everyone left, leaving Arceus behind. Then he heard someone walk up. "Who are you and what is your buisness to be here." Arceus said harshly. "Jeez Arceus, I come in for one of my weekly visits and you act like a women on her period." Said a voice very mock like. "Ah, Ash, didn't know it was you." Arceus said. "By the way Ash, I have heard rumors that a tournemant is coming up, and I see this as a chance to for you to return." Arceus said smiling at Ash. Arceus has kept a secret from the other legends, that Ash lived at Mt. Coronet, where the entrence to the Hall of Origin. "You know, 5 years is a pretty long time, I guess I could return, well if the rumors are true, I will join." Ash said, surprisingly happy. "Also, if you want, I will let you use the legendaries for the tournament, to show that you have improved through your 'disipearence'." Arceus told Ash with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "It would be my honor to use the legends for this tournement." Ash said, with a bow. "Ok, I will inform the others when the time comes, anyway, be careful around the females, if you're caught off gaurd, it'll be a long night for you." Arceus told Ash. "What do you mean by that?" Ash asked, though he was less dense, sometimes he didn't understand some things. "You'll know when the time comes, Ash" Arceus told Ash. "Ok, bye then." Ash said waving goodbye to go back to his hidden home on the mountain.

WITH GOODSHOW

Charles was walking towards the pokemon center to meet up with Scott, the only other person that new about Ash. "So, I was thinking about making a tournament and invite Ash into it." Charles told Scott. "That actually sounds like a good idea, how did you think of it?" Scott asked. "Well, let's just say I had help." Scott shrugged it off, while the 2 started planing it out.

TIME BREAK (2 WEEKS)

Ash was at his hidden home on Mt. Coronet, just relaxing, until he heard a Pidgeot. He went outside to check it, to find that it was a messinger pidgeot.  
After a little while, Ash found out it was for him, and read the letter he got.

Dear Ash/Satoshi

We invite you to come to a tournament we like to call 'The Tournament of Masters' and you qualify to enter it. We highly recomend you come and join.  
It will be hosted at the Indigo Plateau.

~Scott and Charles.

Ash smiled, 'The day is here, where i'll reveal myself back into the world, or at least close to then day' Ash thought as he walked over to his pokemon.  
When he got there, he talked to his pokemon. "Well everyone, we're invited into a tournament, and we're joining, we have trained hard for a day like this, and now it's here, are you with me?" All of Ash's pokemon cheered their agreements. He then returned everyone but his Charizard. "Fly me to the Indigo Plateau my friend." Ash said to Charizard, they then took off in the sky

There you have it! Like it? Love it? R&R but don't flame. Until next time.


End file.
